In Your Arms
by animeanimal13
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 155! My own little twist on the raws of chapter 155 and my prediction on what's next to come. RenxKyoko one-shot


**Wow, been awile since I last wrote anything. I think this my longest one-shot yet. I'm WARNING you now this has MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 155!!!! Read on your own will but you have been warned. I recently saw the raws and thought I have to write this idea down. I personally think it came out pretty decent but I want your opinion so please READ&REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, sadly I do not own Skip Beat. **

The hotel staff members were ecstatic, repeatedly bowing and asking for forgiveness, almost like if they didn't, they'd be sure to pay the ultimate price. Switching keys for a hotel room was easily fixed with the right key, but being under the presence of such outrageously (and not to mention _dangerously_) dressed people, they felt to that might not help as much. Kyoko, in her 'Setsu' attire responded that it was perfectly fine, holding her hands out to calm them down.

Over to the now two beds, one was being occupied, as Ren, or rather 'Cain Heel' sat at the edge of the bed with his chin rested in his right palm. Ren had been fine with one bed, explaining that she could use his arm as her pillow. He was paying no mind to the commotion over towards the door, for his thoughts were elsewhere.

_ Knowing the President, this probably has nothing to do with my role at all. _He thought, his Cain persona feeling the need to punch something, or _someone._

_ Even if she had to be with me, did she really need to be wearing- _He made an inaudible 'gulp' and his mouth ran dry as he looked over at Kyoko who was wearing her tight, low shirt stopping just above her belly button which allowed anyone to get a glimpse at her cleavage, and her short skirt which was far from passing off as decent.-_THAT?! _

Ren's mind was losing it, and Japan's Number One Actor or not, anyone's mind would be mush right now if they saw a girl dressed like that, and it's even worse when it's the girl you're head over heels in love with. Yeah, he's got it bad now.

Ren made sure to 'look but don't _ever _touch' with Kyoko, but it seemed to have less effect on him these days. He just couldn't control himself, but now he was being pushed over the edge. But he was playing the role of her 'brother' any wrong move and she wouldn't even consider him a senior anymore let alone a fellow cast member.

He was even currently living with the girl, causing unwanted fantasies to appear in his head. Her being dressed in the most sexiest thing on earth, him, and a hotel room- Ren quickly fought back the urge to imagine what could possibly happen in that scenario and ran his hands through his silky hair, letting out a long sigh. _This is gonna be the death of me._

"Ah!"

The sudden shout brought Ren back to his senses, looking over to the girl who finally got the staff members to leave, but not before giving a pile of snack foods as an added apology. Kyoko fumbled with them, trying to get a grip on them, but failed and had them drop to the carpeted floor. All Ren did was watch as she knelt down to pick them up.

"Damn." Kyoko cursed under her breathe and began picking the snacks up from the floor. She bent over to retrieve the ones that were a bit far from her reach. This resulted in giving Ren a view down her shirt, and the skirt rising up just a bit (which was really a lot considering how short the skirt really is) revealing more of her thighs.

As Kyoko continued to frantically pick each one up, Ren was having trouble controlling the urge to see the rest of her body which was hidden beneath the clothes, or lack there of, that she was wearing. _This is getting dangerous._ He chanted in his head.

He glanced over at her again and suddenly his eyes became hazy as if he were being taken over by an unknown entity. Ren slowly stood up from the bed and made his way over to Kyoko, with the look of a predator hunting its prey.

_ Jeez did they have to give so many, the room keys were a simple mistake._ Kyoko chided in her head, remembering how terrified the staff had been, both looking as if they were about to pee their pants. She sighed as she continued to rest the snacks in her arms.

_ I'm still not clear on this whole thing, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Tsuruga doesn't need me here. _She thought for a second. _Well I do have to warn him to eat, but I feel like there's another reason I was made to do this. I really just don't get it._

Kyoko tried to glance at Ren but found him towering over her. His eyes were covered by his hair.

"Wha-" Suddenly Ren grabbed her hand and yanked her off the ground with full force, that she dropped the snacks. She was thrown like a rag doll onto the bed Ren had been sitting on not to long ago, lying on her back, and looking into the eyes of The Demon Lord. Ren was hovering over her petite body as his hands were at each sides of her face, and his legs trapping her tiny waist.

Kyoko didn't know how to react since she had never been in a position like this before, and couldn't seem to find her voice. Being pinned to a bed by Japan's Sexiest Man Alive was not what Kyoko had planned to happen. _What the hell is this?! Does he have a fever that is making him do this?! What's going on?!_ She screamed in her head. Her grudge spirits to shocked and scared to move, not wanting to have to face the Demon Lord at all costs.

Ren was having a bit of trouble in this situation too. _Shit! What the hell is wrong with me?! Do I have no self-control?!_ -He looked at his position-_ Oh apparently not. If she runs screaming, I have no one to blame but myself. She'll despise me, she'll want nothing to do with-_

His ranting halted as he felt a warm, small hand cover his forehead. He looked into Kyoko's eyes as a worried expression masked her face. She looked adorable with that face, he had to admit.

"You don't seem to have a fever, have you've been eating well?" Her quiet voice asked in worry and suspicion. Her eyes narrowed at him waiting for an answer. Ren could only stare at her, but then burst out into a fit of laughter while still in their suggestive position. Kyoko glared at him, as he nearly busted a gut from laughing.

_ Is that really the first thing she asks? She really is something. _He thought. Feeling a strong gaze targeted at him, he looked back at Kyoko, to find Mio glaring back at him. Time for his annual fake excuse. The word 'lie' sounded so harsh. Suddenly an idea struck him, as he smiled warmly down at her.

"_Heh_, Yes I've been eating perfectly well, but I may be coming down with a slight cold." He put his forehead to hers looking directly into her wide eyes. "You sure I don't have a temperature?"

It took Kyoko awhile to find her voice, for she was getting a strange fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach with the closeness of Ren. She could see every single long eyelash of his eyes and her face turned the slightest bit pinker. Kyoko was finally able to speak.

"Well, uh, you do feel a little warm, m-maybe you should rest." Though she couldn't tell if she was he one who felt warm or him.

"Hmmm, you feel a bit warm yourself, you should rest, too." And with that Ren moved from on top of Kyoko and rolled over so he was lying next to her. Then grabbing her waist he brought her body to his chest, and rested his head in her long wig. _Still smells like her though._

"Um, Mr. Tsuruga there is another bed, and aren't you uncomfortable?" Kyoko reminded him, the fuzzy feeling coming back full force, as her face could have easily outdid that of a cherry. His eyes were already closed, but still spoke.

"No, it's very comfortable. Now rest, you don't want that cold getting in the way of your acting." It came off more as a statement, then a question, and he knew he had her at the mention of her acting. She obliged and also closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to the ones that held her waist, and rested them on top of his.

Both fell into a deep sleep, each with a dust of pink on their cheeks, and small smiles upon their lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Lory had come to check up on how they were doing when he stumbled upon this adorable scene.

" I thought I said 'Brother' and 'Sister'… not a newly-wed couple." Yet he smiled and left the room….but not before taking a couple of photos for the road.


End file.
